


Of Chocolates and Roses

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2019 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Chocolate, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Deleted Scene: Aziraphale's Bookshop 1800 (Good Omens), Fluff, Love, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Poetry, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Roses, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Crowley struggles to come up with a plan for something romantic for he and Aziraphale to do for their first official Valentine's Day. Luckily, his angel doesn't need much in order to celebrate their love for one another.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621612
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Of Chocolates and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MielPetit's [Ineffable Valentines](https://mielpetite.tumblr.com/post/190569199017/mielpetite-mielpetite-okay-people-thank-you) prompts Days 1 & 2 which are Chocolate and Roses respectively.  
> ETA: I guess I also wrote this for Day 3 Poetry as well. Hadn’t looked at that prompt yet but this fic covers that one, too.

Knowing that it was almost Valentine’s Day and preparing for Valentine’s Day were two entirely different things in Crowley’s mind. He’d known for nearly a month that the holiday was coming up, no thanks to all the shops that were already displaying pink and red hearts everywhere. But the actual planning for Valentine’s Day just kept slipping by him. Or not so much slipping by him as more… overwhelming him to the point that he just kept putting it off. 

But now… now it was February and he had only a few days to put something together. And that was exactly his problem. It was the first Valentine’s Day since he and Aziraphale had officially gotten together. Their first Valentine’s Day as a couple. And Crowley wanted everything to be perfect. But everything he thought of or attempted to look into wasn’t good enough. It was either too commercial or too simple or too much. Aziraphale deserved the best and only the best. 

Two days before Valentine’s Day and Crowley still had no plans. He groaned and flopped himself down on the couch in the backroom. Aziraphale had gone out to pick up a new book from one of his fellow book traders and Crowley had been trying and failing all morning to find something, anything for them to do. Unfortunately, time was running out. Every restaurant he thought to book a reservation at was either already booked up or didn’t seem good enough. Even the Ritz hadn’t made the list because it was somewhere they went out to eat at a lot. 

Crowley wanted something different, something unique for their first Valentine’s Day. The problem was that they had eaten at nearly every restaurant in London. There was nothing new, nothing unique, nothing good enough in Crowley’s mind. Two days left and Crowley had absolutely nothing to show for it. He was a horrible partner. Aziraphale deserved better. He deserved the world. 

Crowley groaned again and turned to bury his face against one of the couch cushions and began yelling out of frustration. The bell above the front door jingled, signaling Aziraphale’s return but Crowley was too engrossed in his misery to notice.

“Crowley, darling,” Aziraphale called. “I’m home.”

Crowley gave one final yell into the cushions before forcing himself to sit up. 

“Hi, angel,” he said, voice slightly hoarse. 

“Are you alright, love?” Aziraphale asked, appearing in the doorway to the backroom with his sweater on.

“Fine. Book acquired?” 

“Oh, yes. A lovely first edition of romantic poems from the 1800s.”

“Romantic poetry?”

Aziraphale nodded. He held the book firmly in his hand and moved to sit on the couch next to Crowley. Once seated, he opened the book and began to read. 

“‘How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of being and ideal grace.  
I love thee to the level of every day's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for right.  
I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death.’”

“Elizabeth Barrett Browning.”

Aziraphale nodded. Crowley looked to the poem on the page, eyes lingering on one particular line. 

“She was right,” he said.

“About what?” 

“‘And, if God choose, I shall but love thee better after death.’ Every day since the failed apocalypse, I have tried so hard to show you how much I love you because I thought I had lost you and I don’t want you to ever think I don’t love you as much as you deserve.”

Aziraphale shifted to face Crowley and gently cupped his cheek. “Oh, Crowley. I do know how much you love me. Every day I know.”

Crowley nodded, but a tear escaped one of his golden eyes. Aziraphale brushed it away with his thumb. 

“My love, what’s wrong?” the angel asked.

“I don’t have anything planned for us for Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh darling,” Aziraphale set the book aside and gathered Crowley into his arms and held him close. “We don’t need to celebrate Valentine’s Day. It’s a human holiday.”

“But I want to. It’s our first proper Valentine’s Day.” Crowley tucked his head against Aziraphale’s shoulder. “I tried to come up with something, but nothing seemed good enough.”

Aziraphale rubbed Crowley’s back. “Whatever you come up with will be good enough. Spending the day with you is enough for me, love.”

Crowley nodded. He tucked himself closer to Aziraphale, wrapping his arms around the angel’s round middle as Aziraphale held him. As his love held him, Crowley’s eyes drifted to the book with its bright gold title ‘Romantic Poems of the 1800’s’ and an idea struck him. 

Two days later, Crowley woke up early. Aziraphale, who had taken up sleeping since Crowley had moved in, was sound asleep as Crowley snuck out of the bedroom. He knew exactly what he wanted to do and how to do it. It was short notice and he might run into a few hiccups along the way, but what he wanted was also simple. Aziraphale’s book of ‘Romantic Poems of the 1800’s’ had reminded Crowley of the day Aziraphale had opened the bookshop back in the spring of 1800. 

It had also been the first time he’d almost lost Aziraphale because Gabriel had shown up ready to recall Aziraphale back to Heaven and replace him with Michael. Crowley had also almost ruined that moment, too, given that he’d shown up unannounced with chocolates for Aziraphale. If Gabriel had turned around, he would’ve seen Crowley standing there. They’d been lucky. Crowley knew that and he’d returned later that night, once Aziraphale had been allowed to stay, with the chocolates and a bouquet of roses as an apology. 

That was what Crowley was up early to go purchase. Chocolates and roses. Aziraphale was right, them spending the day together would be enough. Just as it had been enough that night 220 years ago. And that was what Crowley wanted to recreate. It was one of the first times where Crowley started to suspect that Aziraphale felt the same way he did. Now, all these years later, not only did Crowley know that Aziraphale did feel the same way, but they were finally on their own side. No Heaven or Hell to threaten them or keep them apart. 

It took three different chocolate shops and four flower shops to get exactly what Crowley wanted, but he was able to find the exact type of chocolates he’d bought all those years ago and a perfect bouquet of one dozen roses. The woman at the flower shop had loved that Crowley wanted simple romantics because he was a simple romantic at heart, or so she claimed when he confirmed that yes, for his husband he wanted exactly twelve roses. As if to confirm this, the Bentley began to play ‘Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy’ as he drove back to the bookshop. 

The bell above the bookshop jingled as he stepped inside. 

“Ah, there you are,” Aziraphale greeted, standing from his desk where he’d been reading with a cup of tea. 

“Good morning, angel,” Crowley stepped forward, his gifts in hand. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Aziraphale smiled as he saw the gifts. “Oh Crowley.” He cupped Crowley’s chin and kissed him. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.”

Crowley grinned as Aziraphale accepted his gifts. 

“Are these the same chocolates?” 

“Yes, they are. I made sure to find the exact brand. Only the best for you, angel.”

Aziraphale kissed him again. “Shall we retire upstairs?”

“After you, angel.”

Hands full with his gifts, Aziraphale linked his elbow with Crowley’s and led him towards the stairs. They sat on the couch in their living room, tucked together under one of Aziraphale’s tartan blankets as Aziraphale read more of the romantic poems aloud in between bites of chocolate, which Crowley fed him. The roses sat in a vase on the coffee table, looking lovely and romantic, just as Crowley had instructed them. Crowley rested his head against Aziraphale’s shoulder as the angel continued to read. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
